Danny and Destinee  Love Story One Shot
by Destinee StylesTomlinson
Summary: Danny and Destinee met on The Veronicas first ever tour with McFly, both of them fell in love with each other instanly, but Destinee has a hidden secret.


Danny and Destinee Love Story

OK, I don't own this.

In real life there is a band called "The Veronicas" with different band memebers, but in my story the band memebers are: Giovanna Falcone (Tom Fletcher's girlfriend), Kristen Stewart, Me (Destinee) and Ashley Tisdale.

AGAIN, I DON'T OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORY, I DON'T OWN "THE VERONICAS" OR MCFLY

* * *

><p>McFly had come over to The Veronicas suite for a movie night, everyone except for,Giovanna and Destinee,were in the livivng room talking. Destinee and Giovanna were making sandwiches and popcorns for everyone."I'll be right back," Giovanna said as she went out of the kitchen, "Keep an eye on the popcorn!" she shouted as she went out of the kitchen, "On it," she mumbled and went back to cutting the salat for the sandwiches. Danny walked into the kitchen, his dark brown silky against his face, he made his way slowly to the girl, who was very busy and had not noticed him, he went over and rested his hand on her waist, making her jump,"Hey," he whispered in her ear, wrapping both of his arms around her waist, "Hey," she whispered back, "What are you making?" he asked, "Sandwiches," she replied calmly. She leaned in and let her head rest againsthis chest, he smiled and put his cheek on top of her black hair, "I love you," he told her, she removed her head off his chest and went over to the microwave, pressed a button, the door flung open, she pulled out the popcorn and poured them into a light blue bowl and put in another pack, closed the door of the microwave and pressed a button and the micro started again. "You know I'm not sure about this, Dan," she told him and went over andtouched his soft cheek and leaned in and kissed him, Giovanna walked in and stopped at the kitchen doorway and stared at what was in front of her, her mouth slightly open. "Your beautiful," Danny whispered, she just nodded, "I can wait forever for you to say "I love you too" if I have to," Danny told her, "I know," she stood on her tiptoes as he kissed him again and pulled away, "When are you planning to tell the others?" Dannny askedher, "Not sure," she replied, "You know I'm everywhere, in the news and newspapers, all cause we went out, in public," she looked at him, "Love,what are you trying to say?" he asked. "This is all new for me,babe," she replied, "I know," he replied, and touched her cheek, Destinee sighed, "Love, could you give me some time alone, I dunno if I wanna tell the others," Destinee told him, Danny saw Giovanna and smiled, "We'll talk later,babe,"he walked out of the kitchen. Giovanna walked in, "Thanks for taking over," she said "Welcome," she replied. "When were you planning to tell me about you and Danny?" Giovanna asked her, "What do you mean?" Destinee asked, "Oh please, don't try to deny it, I saw everything, tell me,hun," Giovanna urged her best freind to tell her, "I'm so nervous,Gio, I dunno what to do, there's Joe, he's been bothering me ever since we got on tour with McFly,and then Danny,I dunno how he's gonna handle it when he finds out about the Joe thing," Destinee sighed when she finished, "Do you love him?" Gio asked her, "So much," she replied, "Then tell him, if he really loves he won't mind and will make sure Joe doesn't bother you," Gio told her, "Really?" she asked, "Really," Gio replied, Des just nodded and went back to making sandwiches. An hour later the girls were ready with snacks and came outside "Which movie are we going to watch?" Giovanna asked, "Titanic!" Kristen replied happily, soon enough all the couples had their bowl of popcorn with them and were watching the movie; Giovanna and Tom, Kristen and Dougie, Ashley and Harry and of course, Danny and Destinee. Destinee's head was resting on Danny's shoulder, his arm around her shoulders with his cheek on her head, she put her hand into the bowl, at the same time Danny put his hand in aswell and touched her hand, making her smile, Danny grabbed hold of her fingers and refused to let them go, no matter how hard Destinee pulled, Destinee remembered the conversation she had in the kitchen earlier with Giovanna, about how Danny wouldn't the Joe crap and would protect her from him ever coming close enough to touch her, "Do you really love me?" Destinee asked him, her voice a whisper, "Of course, more than anyone," Danny replied, "Will you always be there for me? And protect me for all sorts of crap?" she asked, "Yes,babygirl, I will," Danny replied and kissed her hair. "I love you too," Destinee said, Danny smiled, happy and kissed her head. "I have to talk to you later,love," she told him, "Yes,angel," he told her and kissed her hair again. After the movie was finished, Destinee and Danny went out in private to talk about what Destinee wanted to talk. The couple were in a nearby park, holding hands, "Let's sit there," Des pointed to a bench and both of them went over and sat on it, "Listen, before we met, well, before everything, the tour, the band," "Tell me, Giovanna said there was something bothering you," Danny encouraged her, "It's more like SOMEONE rather than SOMETHING," Destinee told him. "There's this boy, his name is Joe, he's my step cousin and he's been bothering me alot ever since I came on tour, ever since this band was formed, he has been trying to tell me to come back, to him, we never dated or anything but he tried to rape me once, and now wants me to come back and keeps sending me messages, I've told him to stop bothering me, but he doesn't listen. I'm really scared." Destinee finished. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Danny asked, "Cause I was so scared, scared that you'd get mad or something like that or more worse leave me, cause I love you so much but every time you told me "I love you", I didn't know how you were gonna handle this so I never replied," Destinee replied, "I won't leave you, I promise," Danny said, "He ever sends you a message, your gonna tell me, ok?" Danny asked her. "Ok, I promise," Destinee replied and with that they both leaned in and kissed each other. "I love you," Destinee told him as they pulled away from each other, "I love you more," Danny told her. Destinee's cell phone started to ring making her jump, it was text, she sighed as she read the message, "I saw you in the papers, know where you live, I'll be there before you know it, gorgeous. LOVE JOE." "Who ist it?" Danny asked her, "It's a message," she replied, "From whom?" he asked her again, "Joe," she replied, "Show me," he stuck out his hand, wanting her phone, she gave him her phone, he took it from her and read, he looked up at her, and started to send a reply to Joe, "Here you go," he smiled as her gave her the phone back, "What did you do?" "Just sent him a reply," he replied with a smile, "Let's go," he got, held her hand and pulled her up and kissed, and then they bother heard flashing sounds, they groaned as they pulled away and saw paparazzi standing there, Danny grabbed her hand and started to run, they ran all the way until they got to their hotel, they walked in and gasped, out of breath, "Lets...go," Danny said, out of breath, "Yeah," she replied, and the left. "I love you, Dan," Destinee said before opening the door to her suite with the rest of the girls, "I love you too, babygirl," Danny replied, Destinee smiled at her new nickname, and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Somebody's gleaming," Ashley said the moment Destinee walked in, "I had the most amazing time! Thank you for telling him Gio, it made it all so easy!" Destinee squealed and ran to hug Giovanna "No problem!" Giovanna replied. A few minutes later and Destinee was telling the girls about everything that happened in the park, about telling Danny everything and the message and about Danny's reply. "And, did you get another message from Joe?" Kristin asked, "Not really," Destinee replied, as she opened her sent messages to see what Danny wrote. "Fuck!" Destinee said, "What?" Giovanna asked. "This is what Danny wrote, "Well, it's a good thing, now that you know where Destinee is, why don't you come over at her hotel since you knwo where it is, and meet me there. This is her boyfriend, Danny, let's settle this man to man, Joe." Is he insane!" Destinee screamed, "Man to man!" "Calm down! He knew what he was doing, he did this for you!" Giovanna told her.<p>

The next morning, Destinee and Danny are arguing with each other about what Danny wrote:

"Babe, I wrote that for your sake!" Danny screamed at her for the secondth time.

"Why are you shouting at me!" Destinee screamed back at him.

"Sorry," Danny apologised, and leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's go out for a walk, come on," Danny grabbed her by the hand and led her outside the hotel and to the park, where they were last night.

"Well,well,what do we have here?" a voice said out of nowhere, a voice that was only familiar to Destinee.

"Uh oh," Destinee said. Destinee and Danny turned around to see a guy, older than Destinee but younger than Danny standing there looking at them.

"What do you want?" Destinee asked, her voice scared.

"Somebody called me here, so I came," he replied.

"Joe," Danny said coldly.

"Yes, and you must be Danny," Joe, the guy who had a bit of beard coming out.

"Yes," Danny replied,not so politlely.

"Let's settle this, the way you wanted, man to man," Joe said.

"No!" Destinee shouted, "It doesn't have to be that way!"

"Yes, it does," Danny said, his voice normal.

"Or maybe, you can just come to me right now, sexy," Joe said.

"That's it!" Danny shouted and reached over to punch, but Destinee pulled back his hand.

"Do you want to start a scene?" Destinee, asked, and leaned in to whisper softly, "The paparazzi is everywhere," she told him.

"He called you 'sexy'," Danny said, his teeth gritted.

"I know, hun, I know," Destinee told him calmly, "But lets not do it here, lets go back to your suite with the boys and settle this," Destinee said a plan forming in her head.

Danny nodded and understood what was going on in his girlfriend's head, "Ok,babe."

A few minutes later, and the three of them are now in McFly's suite:

The boys and girls are talking about how they will handle this,

"The girls won't do anything," Tom said.

"Obvioulsy," Harry said.

"Including me?" Destinee asked.

"Of course, aren't you a girl?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna do something too," Destinee said.

"Like?" Danny asked, "He already tried to rape you."

"Yeah, but did Destinee tell you what she did to him?" Giovanna asked.

"Gio, you promised," Destinee said, blushing.

"He has the right to know, being your boyfriend," Giovanna said smiling.

"What did she do?" Danny asked, looking at Destinee.

"I did nothing," Destinee said.

"Liar, she beat him hard enough to make stay in the hospital for two weeks," Ashley said smiling and leaned in and gave Giovanna a high five.

"Damn gilr, I gotta not ruin your mood," Danny said teasingly.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Destinee smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, so if you hurt him enough to make him stay in the hospital for two weeks, why is he still after you?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Destinee replied, who was now sitting in Danny's lap.

"Cause she didn't let him be her boyfriend," Giovanna replied Harry's question.

"How do you know?" Kristin asked.

"There are a few advantages of being Demi's best friend," Giovanna said, smiling.

"Ok, now lets decide," Tom said.

After a few minutes later, the boys and girls come outside:

"Finally," Joe said, "Which freak am I gonna beat up first?"

"You mean which one of US are gonna beat YOU up first, right?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah right," Joe said.

An hour later:

Danny and Destinee were in the toilet, washing away Danny's blood, they had beat up Joe and now he was with the police and they are taking him to jail.

"Love, you feeling ok?" Destinee asked her boyfriend, knowing it was a stupid question. "I'm okay, hun," he replied. "I'd do anything for you," he told her and then kissed her. Gently, Danny pushed her against the bathroom wall, Destinee let out a little moan in his mouth, Danny moved his hands around her waist and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, and groaned. "Love you, Danny, I never thought you'd do something like this for me," she told him, "I'd do anything for you, execpt die for you," he told her, "Why won't you die for me?" she asked, curiously, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, still holding her legs and sporting her, "If I die, you'll be alone and I wouldn't like that," he whispered in her ear, "Your amazing, so amazing and perfect," she whispered in his ear and giggled. He kissed her again and she responded to his passionate kiss with her tongue.

A year later and Danny and Destinee get married and "The Veronicas" are a huge hit all over Europe, America, Brazil and many other countries and Danny and Destinee live happily ever after with a newborn daughter who looks exactly like Danny.


End file.
